El hanyou
by Eagle Gold
Summary: El hanyou es la identidad secreta de Inuyasha un noble y señor que vive en Los Ángeles durante la era colonial española. Tras regresar de Europa con una maldición que le otorgó poderes de perro, él toma esta identidad con el objetivo de salvar su ciudad pero teniendo inconvenientes de por medio como el amor. ¿Podrá salvar su ciudad y a su amor?


**Atención:** La obra de Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y la obra del Zorro a Johnston McCulley.

******Resumen:** El hanyou es la identidad secreta deInuyashaun noble y señor que vive en en Los Ángeles durante la era colonial española. Tras regresar de Europa con una maldición que le otorgó poderes de can, él toma esta identidad con el objetivo de salvar su ciudad pero teniendo inconvenientes de de por medio como el amor. ¿Podrá salvar su ciudad y a su amor?

* * *

**El hanyou**

**By Eagle Gold**

El barco estaba por aproximarse el puerto, solo restaban unas cuantas horas. En dicho barco se hallaban muchos refugiados, gente de la elite europea y un joven que regresa a su tierra natal después de diez años, Inuyasha Tashio.

Desde su infancia, su madre Izayoi le inculco los estudios para que fuera un hombre de bien y culto, cosa que Inuyasha disfrutaba pero siempre manifestaba que no quería ser un hombre que conviva constantemente con los libros y documentos pues ellos no eran felices. A pesar de eso, cuando cumplió nueve años Izayoi lo envió al viejo continente para que se convirtiera en un gran abogado.

Por otro lado, Inu no Tashio-padre de Inuyasha e importante hombre-quería que su hijo supiera cómo defenderse, además de que su hijo siempre mostró interés en esas cosas de las batalla. Es por eso que se contacto con su viejo amigo y maestro de origen japonés Totosai para que entrenara a Inuyasha en el arte de las espaldas como a él. Es así que el hijo de Inu no se convirtió en el mejor espadachín de Europa sin que nadie lo supiera.

Pero algo que solo Inuyasha y el viejo maestro de espadas saben es que el joven, en el momento en que entrenaron en Japón, contrajo una extraña enfermedad que luego se descubriría que era ni más ni menos que una maldición.

— Es claro que es la maldición del Guardián del Oeste—Habría expresado Totosai ante el aspecto de Inuyasha.

— ¿Entonces soy una especie de perro-hombre? ¡Maldición!—Se quejo, no quería ser un fenómeno.

— Más bien eres un hanyou—Corrigió—Los hanyou son hijos de un demonio y un humano, tú no eres humano ahora pero tampoco eres un demonio completo.

— Keh, sea lo que sea no puedo volver así a mi tierra—Expresó cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo sé, lo sé—Suspiro el viejo. El chico era un bruto, pero tenía buen corazón—Por eso te daré esto para que controles esa transformación. Parecerás humano pero cuando tengas la necesidad podrás ser hanyou—Totosai revolvió en sus bolsillos y le entregó al hanyou un rosario de cuencas.

Luego de esto, había noches en la Inuyasha entrenaba como humano, y otras, como hanyou. Pero algo curioso era que en las noches de luna nueva solo permanecía como humano hasta el amanecer y no podía transformarse en hanyou a gusto.

— Reconozco que eres un gran espadachín y es por eso que necesitas algo de tu experiencia— Totosai saco una katana de entre sus ropajes se la aventó a Inuyasha—Es Tessaiga, una espada que perteneció a un demonio perro que curiosamente se llama como tu padre, Inu no.

— Pero solo es una katana oxidada—Acotó mirándola con desprecio.

— Sácala de su funda—Indico Totosai y para sorpresa de Inuyasha la katana se convirtió en una gran espada.

— Es impresionante—Pensaba ante el resplandor que emanaba y por alguna razón se sentía a gusto con esa espada entre sus manos.

Esto fue lo último que hizo Inuyasha para conformarse como un ser que debería vivir con un lado hanyou para siempre.

Mientras pensaba en lo que se había perdió o dejado atrás en estos últimos años, recordó a una cierta joven de ojos azabaches que se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde que tenía cinco años. El momento de su despedida fue lo que llegó a su mente.

— Inuyasha… ¿Es verdad que te vas a Europa? —Murmuró, pues no creía lo dicho por su padre.

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas? — Contestó arrogante y volteándola a verla descubrió que ella estaba angustiada. Su expresión se torno triste—Kagome… ¡No llores!

— Pero tú te vas…y yo quedo sola—Los azabaches ojos de la chica se tornaron brillosos.

— No quedaras sola, yo siempre estaré a tu lado—Kagome miro el niño, quien transmitía seguridad en su mirada azul.

— Pero si te vas…

— Niña tonta…—Inuyasha revolvió en su bolsillos y le otorgó un anillo—Es de mi madre, pero no se molestara si te lo doy a ti—Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome y en su dedo anular coloco aquel anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra azul en su centro.

— Gracias Inuyasha—Dijo ella secándose sus lagrimas—Tu ten esto—Y con mucho impulso tomo las mejillas de Inuyasha entre sus manos y le dio un ruidoso beso en los labios.

— Pero…pero… ¿Qué hiciste? —El niño se sorprendió mucho, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Era algo que no había sentido antes.

— Siempre estaré a tu lado—Repitió extendiéndole la mano, Inuyasha la recibió tímidamente y ambos miraron con tranquilidad la luna llena. Tras un rato, ambos se habían quedado dormidos y sus padres los buscaban. Inuyasha muy cauto, llevo a Kagome a su cuarto y antes de irse le dijo:

— Volveré y estaré a tu lado—E Inuyasha deposito un beso tierno en sus labios creyendo que Kagome estaba dormida, cosa que no era sí.

Mientras el joven pensaba en su pasado, había otra persona hacia lo mismo en el extremo opuesto del barco que era Kagome. Ellos se habían hecho muy amigos cuando los dos eran unos niños. Cuando Inuyasha se fue ella se sintió muy triste porque nunca pudo expresarle el amor que sentía por él y por eso jamás lo olvido. Al cumplir cumplió doce años su padre la envió a Europa para estudiar y ante eso la azabache pensó que se iba a reunir con su amigo, pero jamás paso. Ya siendo mayor, su padre le arreglo un matrimonio con uno de sus amigos empresarios pero Kagome se escapó y fue por esa razón que la trajo de vuelta. Kagome no viajaba sola, estaba con su media hermana Tsubaki.

La peli-azul oscuro era todo lo contrario a su hermanastra Kagome. Era femenina-se preocupaba de maquillarse y de arreglarse-pero en especial ella odiaba a la ojiazul ya que la culpaba de la separación de su madre con su padre -detalles de eso se verán más adelante-y cada vez que la pelinegra tenía algo, Tsubaki se encargaba de quitárselo o encontrar algo mejor.

Mientras el primogénito de los Tashio esperaba a que el barco tocara puerto, este estaba acompañado por Myoga, un mejor amigo de su padre que era mudo pero podía escuchar. Myoga se había acercado a Inuyasha y le había entregado una carta.

— Es una carta de mi padre ¿Qué querrá? —Myoga se lo miro y le dijo-claro que con señas: _"Quizás sea algo de su tierra amo Inuyasha"_

— Tienes razón.

**_Estimado hijo:_**

_Nos da gusto que vuelvas, te estábamos esperando pero sabes….las cosas aquí han cambiado mucho. Un comandante militar que se ha apoderado de la cuidad es por eso que te mando esta carta, debes tener cuidado porque no es una persona buena._

_ Espero que el entrenamiento que te di y el de mi amigo Totosai te sea útil, tu madre está orgullosa de ti. ¡Oh! ¡Se me olvidaba! Tenemos una sorpresa para ti._

_Atte: Inu no Tashio._

— _¿Qué opina amo?_ —Indagó Myoga en su lengua.

— Creo que para mi padre requiera mi ayuda debe ser un sujeto bastante estúpido—Concluyó mirando el muelle—Debemos ser astutos Myoga, es por eso que no solo serás mudo, fingirás sordera así podrás oír por mí ¿Entiendes? —Myoga asintió—Por mi parte yo fingiré ser un culto ignorante de la guerra y no le diremos nada a mi padre sobre la maldición.

— _Buena idea_—Acotó el siervo con ademanes.

Tanto Myoga e Inuyasha, ya preparados se alistaron para descender, pero Inuyasha se había olvidado sus maletas.

— ¡Maldición las maletas! —Se molestó el joven Tashio.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad no se percato de ver hacia delante hasta que chocó con algo o alguien.

— ¡Percátese por donde va! —Decía muy enojada la joven de ojos azabaches.

— Bueno… ¡Disculpa! —Expresaba nervioso y sin mirar a la persona que estaba frente a él y cuando lo hizo—Kagome…— Expresó muy sorprendido.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte? —La azabache lo miro confusa, no sabía a quién tenía en frente.

— Claro que si, ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? ¡Niña tonta!—Le dice de tal forma para que ella lo recuerde ya que era como solía articular hacía la de ojos azabache cuando recién se habían conocido.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Eres tú! —Con la emoción que tenía encima, lo abrazó de inmediato.

— Uh…—Fue lo único que expresó el joven.

Los pocos minutos que pasaron les parecieron horas hasta que Inuyasha se percató del motivo por el cual se habían encontrado.

— Mis maletas—Expresó rompiendo el silencio, Kagome se recató de cómo se encontraban y se separaron. Inuyasha esta vez la abrazó para despedirse a pasar del rubor que emanaba.

— ¡Espero verte pronto! —Dijo ella gritando, pues el hanyou había salido huyendo.

— ¡Keh! ¡Ya nos veremos! —Le respondía mientras corría y no se dio cuenta que se golpeo con un poste.

— _Hay que bobito es mi amo_— Pensó Myoga ante la escena.

* * *

Inuyasha ya tenía sus maletas y se dirigía a la ciudad, pero al llegar no esperaba el recibimiento que le esperaba. Había un grupo de diez soldados que lo esperaba.

— ¡Inuyasha amigo! Disculpa por las molestias pero son necesarias— Decía el comandante militar Koga.

— ¿Koga? ¿Tu estas como el dictador militar que gobierna Sengoku City? — Expresó muy sorprendido pero a la vez muy enojado.

— ¡Es Shikkon no Tama City estúpido! —De la nada se oyó a un bárbaro hablar.

— ¡Tranquilízate Tokajin! —Intervino el comandante oji-celeste— Inuyasha es nuevo y no sabe lo que ha sucedido en los últimos años. Vamos Inuyasha si quieres somos amigos y te doy un puesto en el ejercito por los viejos tiempos. — Lo decía para sobornar al que fue alguna vez su amigo.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota Koga? ¡Prefiero estar muerto! — Le respondía el joven de pelo negro, fastidiado.

— Entonces Inuyasha ya no seremos más amigos. Tokajin revise su equipaje no queremos que entre material revolucionario de Europa a la cuidad— Reprochaba muy serio el comandante. Inuyasha lo miraba con sumo odio.

Inuyasha sabía que esto podría pasar fue por eso que después que vio a Kagome, lanzo todos los libros con esos temas al mar cambiándolos con libros con poemas.

Koga era el hombre más poderoso de la cuidad pero se había hecho de enemigos poderosos como la familia Tashio que tenía contacto con la familia real de España, el sacerdote Mushin, la familia Taijiya, pero tenía una gran aliada de para deshacerse de todos sus enemigos de una vez por toda, su amante Tsubaki.

Se había convertido en el comandante más joven del mundo con tan solo diecinueve años, lo que no sabían que el dinero y las armas les era entregado por la mano derecha y consultor real Naraku, el hombre más poderoso de Europa después de los reyes mismos, que planeaba tomar el poder de Europa eliminado a cada familiar y amigo de la familia real. Unos de sus blancos en la conspiración dentro de América eran los Tashio y los Taijiya. Pero solo Koga lo sabía en América. Ni siquiera lo sabía su amante Tsubaki.

— ¡Me sorprendes bestia! Te has hecho un hombre bastante sensible porque lo único que traes son libros con poemas. — Declaró el comandante muy impactado.

— No soy un sarnoso peleador como tú. — Le contestó Inuyasha, sonriendo con malicia.

— Es por eso que no traes una espada. No eres más que un soñador. — Decía con sarcasmos.

Inuyasha se fue muy alterado después de que tuvo esa breve pero intenso intercambio con él que alguna vez considero su amiga. Cuando era muy pequeños los tres, Inuyasha, Kagome y Koga. La azabache no le gustaba la compañía del moreno pero no podía negarse porque era amigo de Inuyasha. Tras quebrarse su recuerdo, llegó a su casa.

— ¡Que buenos que has vuelto hijo! — Expresó muy contento su padre el ex general militar, Inu no.

— Me alegra verte viejo. Te encuentras idéntico a cuando me fui. —Alagó Inuyasha, haciendo alusión de que no había envejecido.

— Has crecido mucho en estos años. Te has convertido en todo un hombre. — Inu no sonrió muy orgulloso. — Ahora sabrás la sorpresa que te tenemos.

— ¡Primo Inuyasha! — Gritó un niño de pelo colorado y ojos verdes.

— El es tu primo Shippo. Tiene cinco años. — Comentó Izayoi, madre de Inuyasha, llegando con el niño y la hermana de este, la prima de dieciséis años de Inuyasha, Ayame.

— Madre…— Enunció su hijo muy contento. La abrazó con mucho afecto. — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Mi hijo… ¡Es todo un hombre!

— ¡Oye! ¡No te olvides de tu querida prima! — Ayame le dio un pequeño empujón a su primo, jugándole.

— ¿Cómo olvidarme de la mocosa de mi prima? — Inuyasha abrazó a su prima que era más su hermana con mucha emoción. — ¿Dónde están la tía y el tío? —Dijo aún abrazándola y cuando se separo vio su cara apenada.

— Ellos…

— Tú tío Genki y tu tía Holly aparecieron muertos cuando se dirigían a San Francisco. Shippo apenas tenía dos meses. — Irrumpió Inu no, evitando así que su sobrina colapsara en llanto.

— ¿Y acaso no hubo nadie para evitarlo? — Exclamó el hanyou, sorprendido y muy enfadado.

— Nadie pudo hacer nada. Esas son las cosas que te dije por carta que habían cambiado.

No dijo más nada, más tarde hablaría con su padre sobre ello. Entrando a la sala de estar, él les relato sobre su estadía en Europa sin mencionar sobre sus aventuras con su maestro Totosai que fueron toda una andanza.

— Ahora solo falta que encuentres una compañera para que el legado Tashio siga. — Declaró Izayoi, con sus mejillas rojizas.

— ¡Madre! — Farfulló el joven Tashio avergonzado. — Ya me estas pidiendo ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿De dónde vienen los bebes primo Inuyasha? — Indagó Shippo, provocando casi un trastorno en su primo.

— Te lo dirá luego Shippo, el primo Inuyasha debe descansar. — Ayame intervino salvando el pellejo y el día de su primo. — Tía, debes conformarte con que mi primo es un hombre de bien. Nada que ver con el comandante Koga.

— Si. Nunca imagine que el sarnoso sería tan estúpido que terminaría corrompido por el poder. — Comentó Inuyasha.

— No es el único al cual la ha corrompido el poder. — Confesó Inuyasha— El padre de tu amiga Kagome también. Ayuda a Koga ya que es el gobernador y es por él que se le cambio el nombre a esta ciudad.

— ¿Te refieres a Mr. Onigumo? — Indagó el hanyou a su padre, quien asintió. — No lo puedo creer.

— Él y Koga se han dedicado a subir impuestos ilegalmente a las personas de esta ciudad transformando toda en una dictadura. — Finalizó Inu no. — La situación es complicada hijo, debemos hacer algo.

El joven Tashio, tras lo dicho por su padre, decidió que tenía que ayudar a la ciudad pero no podía decirse lo a su familia eso sería un riesgo. Es por eso que pondría en práctica los años de entrenamiento y sus habilidades secretas. Tenía una idea que para hacerlo necesitaría ayuda de su amigo Myoga.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**¿Que opinan? Este es solo el primer capítulo...¡Aún no hemos visto nada!

Saludos.


End file.
